Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Verhängnisvolle Folgen
Die Ereignisse haben sich überschlagen: Nach einem heftigen Streit zwischen Almira und Meta hat letzterer das Waddle 8 verlassen, um auf eigene Faust nach Vidar, dem Entführer von Gerda zu suchen. Almira ist bei dem Streit gestürzt, und hat sich eine Verletzung zugezogen. Doch am schlimmsten hat es Bimer erwischt, denn dieser musste mit dem Notarzt ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht werden - Verdacht auf... "...einen Herzinfarkt. Herr Nota sollte jedliche Anstrengung vermeiden und ganz wichtig, Stress aller Art aus dem Weg gehen. Wir nehmen an, dass extremer Stress Auslöser für den Zwischenfall war. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass er nicht noch einmal einem derartigen Stress ausgesetzt wird", erklärt der behandelnde Arzt, und lässt Beamer und Almira allein mit Bimer im Zimmer zurück. Die beiden starren sich stumm an, und keiner will auch nur ein Wort aussprechen. "Ich werde einen Kaffee holen. Willst du auch einen?", fragt Beamer plötzlich, wobei er schon knapp zur Hälfte durch die Tür ist. "Kaffee? Ist das dein Ernst?" "Willst du was anderes?" "Es geht mir doch nicht um den verdammten Kaffee!", ruft Almira entsetzt, woraufhin Beamer sie aus dem Krankenzimmer zieht und die Tür hinter den beiden schließt. "Was ist dein Problem?" "Du tust so, als wäre nichts gewesen." "Ich dachte das hätten wir letztes Mal geklärt. Es gibt momentan wichtigeres..." "...ja, deinen Bruder. Dich scheint die Sache kalt zu lassen. Womöglich spekulierst du sogar darauf, dass er stirbt und du dich wieder in Amt und Würden einsetzen kannst." "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Almira?!", brüllt Beamer wütend, seine Stimme in eine leicht ruhigere Tonlage gleiten lassend, "lass deine Frustration anderswo aus, und unterstell mir nie wieder, dass ich ihn tot sehen will!" "Es hat einfach keinen Sinn. Mit dir kann man nicht mehr diskutieren... du hast es schonmal getan, beziehungsweise es so aussehen lassen, als hätte er dich getötet, und das würde ich dir jederzeit wieder zutrauen." "Das damals war etwas völlig anderes, und geschah ganz sicher nicht, weil ich es wollte. Toran hatte gedroht, euch alle umzubringen, wenn ich es nicht tun würde." Almira verschlägt es die Sprache. Sie ist seit Jahrzehnten der festen Überzeugung, dass Beamer sie alle hintergangen hatte. Es war sogar so schlimm, dass sie eine Zeit lang kaum mehr klar denken konnte. "Ich werde jetzt gehen..", entgegnet Beamer der verstummten Almira, welche geschockt zurückbleibt. Die Nacht war für keinen im Waddle 8 leicht, der Bimer näher kannte und mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war. Der Streit mit Beamer setzt Almira immernoch zu, sodass sie es nur mit Kirburus Hilfe schafft zu erklären, worauf es beim Einsatz ankommt. Dabei kommt eine Frage auf, die so gar nicht ins Konzept passt. "Und was ist mit Meta? Ich hab ihn heute morgen nicht im Büro gesehen. Sonst ist der doch immer da, sogar wenn ich nicht da bin!", fragt Kirby, unwissend, was gestern vorgefallen ist, da er "Mitten in der Torte" angesehen hat. "Kirby, also..." "Nein, dir hör ich nicht zu! Ich will Almira!" Kirburu seufzt und Almira übernimmt ebenfalls seufzend. "Kirby, Meta wird eine Weile nicht mehr zu uns kommen. Für mehr Infos frag Bi..", beginnt Almira, doch dann wird ihr schlagartig klar, dass der gerade absolut nicht in der Verfassung ist, darüber zu reden. Also schwenkt sie um. "Für mehr Infos frag einfach Norbert, der weiß Bescheid." "Wer ist denn das?" "Der einzige, der hier eine Krawatte trägt. Und nun zurück zum Thema, hat jeder verstanden, was er zu tun hat?" Alle stimmen zu, bis auf Kirby, der weiterhin Auskunft verlangt, die ihm jedoch von Almira und Kirburu verwehrt wird. "Drei...", murmelt Lionel, woraufhin ihn Étude fragt: "Drei?" "Zwei..." "Ich hab keinen Plan, was du meinst...?", entgegnet der verwirrte Étude dem wenig gesprächigen Lionel. "Eins..." "Jetzt sag mir doch endlich was du da machst!" Lionel gibt Étude keine Antwort, und sagt auch nicht "Null", sondern hält sich die Ohren zu. "Was ist denn jetzt...?", bohrt Étude unnachgibig nach, doch er erhält die Antwort nicht von Lionel. "ICH, MELANIE MOONTA, DIE LEITERIN VON LA NUIT, BERUFE EINE VERSAMMLUNG EIN!!", verkündet Melanie in einer Lautstärke, die zu viel für Étude war. "Verdammt Lionel, warum hast du nichts gesagt?!" "Wenn du das nicht kommen gesehen hast, dann kann man dir wirklich nicht mehr helfen..." "Herhören!", ruft Melanie, nachdem auch die letzten Mitglieder sich widerwillig eingefunden haben, "die Kassen sind leer, und die Aufträge kommen nur schleppend rein. Doch ich habe den perfekten Plan, wie sich alles zum Guten wendet!" "So wie deine Frisur?" "Ja, genau, so wie meine Fri... äh... HÄH?!" Melanie rastet wie üblich aus, doch Lionel ignoriert sie sogleich. "Was ist denn dein toller Plan? Willst du auf dem Stadtfest auf Nebilla etwa die Besucher ausrauben?" "Genau das machen wir!" "Dir ist doch wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen...", grummelt Lionel und wendet sich gelangweilt dem Fenster zu. "Jeder von uns, die noch übrig sind, das wären dann... äh... also drei weniger, zwei dazu, eins im Sinn..." "Kannst du nichtmal bis 8 zählen? Warum genau lasse ich dich auch nur näher als 100 Meter an meine Chemikalien ran?" "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, ICH BIN DIE..." "...nervende Schallplatte mit dem Sprung. Leg mal eine Neue auf..." Ivan, der sich noch zuvor hinter Lionel gesetzt hatte, schwingt sich auf und rempelt diesen dabei unsanft an. Auf seinem Weg nach vorne zu Melanie beginnt er die Theorie fortzusetzen: "Auch wenn die Idee mehr als hirnrissig ist, die finanzielle Lage ist eindeutig. Jeder von uns, wenn man alle mitzählt," spricht Ivan, das "alle" betonend und auf Lionel blickend, "nicht mindestens 100 Euro zusammenbekommt, dann steht am Monatsende der Gerichtsvollzieher vor unserer Türe. Zwar könnten wir ihn einfach im Teufelssumpf entsorgen, aber dann landen wir sofort wieder auf der akuten Fahndungsliste. Also, ist jedem klar, was zu tun ist?" Diverse Grummellaute und Ächtzer sind zu vernehmen, speziell von Lionel und Horan, diese werden jedoch wie einst Kirby im Waddle 8 ignoriert. "Und damit eines klar ist," beginnt Melanie weitere Instruktionen zu verkünden, "keiner von euch darf da morgen mit seinem La Nuit-Mantel auftauchen, sonst können wir..." "...uns gleich eine Leuchtreklame mit 'La Nuit - Da ist Ihr Geld gut aufgehoben!' mieten." "LIONEL!" "Ach bitte, den hast du doch selbst heraufbeschworen..." "Morgen um 15 Uhr brechen wir nach Nebilla auf. Seid bereit!", bestimmt Ivan, und das gesamte Team, manche widerwilliger als andere, bereiten sich auf den morgigen Tag vor. Mittlerweile sind einige weitere Stunden vergangen, in denen sich wenig getan hat. In Noirdorf gingen die Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Tag, von dem vieles für La Nuit abhängt, konsequent weiter. In Nebilla wurden die Aufgaben weiter verteilt und alles geklärt. So blieb für einen der Verantwortlichen nur noch eines zu tun. "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragt eine Stimme jenseits der Tür des Krankenzimmers von Bimer. "Ja, kommen Sie herein", antwortet Bimer mit einer dünnen Stimme. "Bimer, wie geht es dir?", fragt die Person, die in das Zimmer getreten ist. "Entschuldigen Sie aber... kenne... ich... Sie...?" "Bimer, was ist passiert? Ich bin es, Norbert." "Norbert...? Welcher Norbert...?" "Ich war doch damals, als du noch Leiter des Waddle 8 warst bei euch Praktikant, und jetzt bin ich der Büroleiter im Waddle 8." "Waddle... 8?" Norbert blickt bedrückt auf Bimer. "Hast du dein Gedächtnis verloren?" "Ich weiß es nicht.. die Worte kommen mir bekannt vor... aber es fehlen mir die Bilder..." "Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Bimer. Lass dir Zeit mit dem Erinnern, und sprich mit deinem Bruder. Vielleicht kann er dir dabei helfen." "Ich habe einen... Bruder?" "Ja Bimer, den hast du. Und er wird dich morgen sicher wieder besuchen kommen, wie auch heute." "Das klingt... gut...", entgegnet Bimer Norbert mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Bimer, hör her, ich muss leider wieder los, aber ich werde morgen nochmal wiederkommen." "Danke.. für deinen Besuch..." Norbert verabschiedet sich ebenfalls, und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Dabei trifft er unerwartet auf einen weiteren Besucher, dem versehentlich der Kaffee aus der Hand fällt, direkt auf den Anzug von Norbert. "Verflixt nochmal!" "Entschuldigen Sie, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht... Herr Fürst?" "Frau Nuques-Livema?" "Was machen Sie denn hier?" "Wissen Sie, Bimer ist auch mein Freund, wir kennen uns schon sehr lange. Da fand ich, es wäre angemessen, wenn ich ihn jetzt auch besuchen käme. Haben Sie etwas dagegen?" "Nein, ganz und gar nicht, verstehen Sie mich da bitte nicht falsch. Ich war nur so überrascht, noch jemanden um diese Uhrzeit hier anzutreffen." "Es trifft sich gut, dass ich Sie noch treffe," beginnt Norbert sein Anliegen zu übermitteln, mit einer leicht ernster werdenden Mine. "Wissen Sie schon, was passiert ist?" "Nein, ist er etwa aufgewacht? Das wäre einfach wunderbar!", antwortet Almira enthusiastisch, wird jedoch von Norbert gleich ausgebremst. "Dann wissen Sie es noch nicht." "Was? Ist er etwa...?" "Nein, das nicht. Aber als ich eben bei ihm im Zimmer war, erkannte er mich nicht." "Wie bitte?", fragt Almira schockiert nach. "Er scheint sich auch an andere Dinge nicht zu erinnern... zum Beispiel wusste er nichtmal, was das Waddle 8 ist, noch, dass er einen Bruder hat." Almira ist völlig aufgelöst. Zwar war sie unendlich erleichtert, dass Bimer wieder aufgewacht ist, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann. "Aber... das.. wird doch wieder gut... oder?" "Alles was wir tun können, ist hoffen", antwortet Norbert abgeklärt, was Almira jedoch nur weiter verunsicherte. In Tränen, und schwach auf den Beinen, droht sie umzufallen, doch Norbert gelingt es noch rechtzeitig, sie aufzufangen. Almira wendet sich Norberts Brust zu, mit Tränen in den Augen. Norbert wusste zunächst nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, immerhin war sie seine Vorgesetzte. "Frau Nuques-Livema, es wird wieder gut werden... irgendwann..." Norberts Worte schienen Almira leicht aufzumuntern, jedoch ist sie immernoch verzweifelt am Weinen, noch immer geschockt. Norbert beschloss daraufhin, Almira nach Hause zu geleiten, damit sie sich ausruhen kann. Der morgige Tag würde anstrengend werden, daher braucht sie all ihre Kraft, um den Auftrag auszuführen: Die Sicherung des Stadtfestes in Nebilla.